


Rainbow

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-20
Updated: 1999-02-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: A little something for Benny from Ray.  Originally posted 10/25/96.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> "Gilda Lily"--"Queen Of The Quickies!" (7/19/96)
> 
> * * *

  
Before he came  
My world was gray.  


  
  
Now it's red,  
The color of a tunic,  
And blue,  
The color of his eyes,  
And yellow,  
The color of sunshine  
When he smiles at me.  


  
He is my rainbow.  



End file.
